Aún entonces
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Nightmare of Nunnally x R2. Lelouch, Shirley, Rollo vi Britania. ¿Eres tú? No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? Han pasado otros mundos…


**Aún entonces**

_¿Destrozarías mi castillo hasta los cimientos,_  
><em>roca por roca<em>  
><em>y dejarías que el viento corriera desde las ventanas<em>  
><em>arrasando con todo, salvo una rosa deshojada?<em>

**Castle down-Emilie Autumn.**

Érase una vez una princesa. Provenía de un linaje menos importante que el de otras amigas suyas, pero tenía un padre amoroso, que jamás la golpeaba y a diferencia de muchas desdichadas conocidas, la dejó que decidiera sobre su destino. Más el ka es una fuerza poderosa y cuando ha tomado posesión de una vida, difícilmente la suelta hasta que la ha sacudido de pies a cabeza y poco le importa en qué mundo se encuentre o si esta brusquedad acaba con ella, en tanto cumpla con sus designios en el gran tapiz. La princesa tenía sueños (no solo cuando estaba despierta, planeando salidas a reinos distantes y fiestas para compartir con sus amigas nobles y plebeyas, porque era generosa y no tenía prejuicios) en los que conocía a un príncipe caído en desgracia, que estaba destinado a convertirse en un mago oscuro, del que ella se enamoraba perdidamente y que asesinaba a su padre tan querido. Así que cuando cumplió trece años, el número de la muerte, decidió cambiar su vida y perseguir aquellos sueños que la rondaban día y noche desde que era más niña. Lloró ante el mero pensamiento de dejar una larga e interminable carta a sus seres queridos. "Cuando mueres de repente, no puedes decirles nada", se susurró, dejando la tinta y el papel a un lado, reuniendo provisiones y llevándose consigo un mapa, derramando menos lágrimas ante el pensamiento de que asi podría ayudar a su príncipe. Tenía lugares anotados de tanto soñarlos. Uno era una isla a la que llegó arrodillándose muchas veces delante de soldados que la golpearon, menospreciaros y tomaron ventajas oscuras de su persona. Cuando rogar no servía, se escabullía y finalmente llegó a unas ruinas. "Por aquí caminó él", suspiró la que hubo sido una princesa, bailó sobre las inscripciones con su vestido humilde y manchado con su propia sangre por lo duro de la jornada.

-¿Quién eres? Parece que sabes demasiado. Podría hacer que te mataran por eso aunque no seas más que una niña.

Y el que le habla es también un niño, incluso menor que ella, con los cabellos muy oscuros que le cubren ojos brillantes, diabólicos por resolución y en el fondo, muy tristes, solitarios. La misma mirada de…

-¿Rollo? ¿Eres tú? No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? Han pasado otros mundos…

Y aún le tiene miedo y aún va a dispararle o al menos le pedirá a sus subordinados que lo hagan. Entonces él se sonríe y ya no son rivales, al menos.

-Déjenla vivir. Sacaremos provecho de ella. Para llegar hasta aquí hay que ser ágil e inteligente, además de tener una gran voluntad.

La princesa fue arrastrada por los soldados. Un hombre en bata blanca le puso una inyección. La princesa se sumergió en un sueño muy profundo, sin colores, formas, ni hablar de recuerdos de otras vidas. Sus días pasaron de esa forma. Despertaba en una habitación gris donde venían a verla tutores mucho más rectos que en sus días con su amado padre y pronto fue olvidando que era una princesa, a medida que hacía confesiones en una silla que tenía ataduras en muñecas y piernas, tendida de cara a una luz muy fuerte que la cegaba mientras que contaba sobre futuros o pasados distantes. Eventualmente se dieron por satisfechos con respecto al estado de su mente. Ella guardó a penas impresiones de otra niña dentro suyo que fue princesa alguna vez, lejana como las visiones de otros mundos. Lo que puso sobre esas imágenes coronadas con palabras, fueron los retazos recuperados vagamente con respecto a su príncipe, el que debía buscar cuando aprendiera a serle útil.

A la princesa le fue dado el mismo poder del príncipe endemoniado que le causó tantas penurias y que la ayudó a liberarse. O no exactamente el mismo: podía disparar con precisión milimétrica a un objetivo señalado en la distancia de alcance que tuviera su arma, sin necesidad de que fuera un rifle de francotirador, pese a que le cedían uno cuando era menester. La Orden, ese Rollo que era réplica física de su querido Lelouch, la vistió con volados y puntillas rosadas, como si cada día fuera de fiesta y cuando no estaba en misión, dormía en una especie de ataúd naranja, que medía las reacciones de ese cuerpo cuyas funciones se escapaban a su comprensión.

-¿Iremos a ver a Lulú ahora? ¿Él vendrá?

No podía evitar preguntarlo, aunque el silencio de sus interlocutores la hastiara. Ya no respondía violentamente. Ni patadas ni llanto, propios de niñas mimadas. Su busto era ya prominente y su cintura fina. Sus cabellos perfumados por encima del aroma a medicamentos que destilaba su piel, eternamente enferma de sedantes. Los electrochoques la convencieron mejor que los sermones paternales de aquello que le convenía.

-No seas ridícula, Shirley.-un beso en la frente, Rollo, palpitaciones en la sien, asentir a sus palabras, la rebeldía apagada bajo su fuerte voluntad megalomaníaca.-Y no nos decepciones.

Y no lo hacía. Fortaleciéndose estaba más cerca de su meta, ¿verdad? Aunque el tiempo succionara y amenazara con robarse hasta el último recuerdo de su querido de otra vida.

El esperado día llegó. Fue cuando el ataúd dejó de correr su tapa con melodías electrónicas sonando alrededor. No se oían los murmullos de los expertos en bata blanca, ni las órdenes firmes del otro Rollo, siquiera los asentimientos monosilábicos de Sir Alstreim. Solo el silencio que huele a muerte y que la que fue princesa reconocía como familiar, vergonzosamente a esas alturas. Lamentablemente no se acordaba de ninguna oración de su tiempo con otros seres que no eran armas vivas, como para rendirle algún reconocimiento a los que la secuestraron/le dieron acogida, dependiendo de qué perspectiva.

Cuando finalmente pudo salir ejecutando una contraseña para emergencias. Allí afuera estaba él, con una pistola sobre el muslo, el atuendo extravagante de Zero cubriéndole menos la cara.

-¿Shirley Fenette? La bruja C.C. me dijo que necesitaría un nuevo cómplice en su ausencia. Soy el Rey Demonio y te convertirás en una bruja para seguirme o acabaré con tu vida para asegurar tu silencio sobre el final de esta institución.

-Encantada, Lulú.

La princesa sonrió y dejó de llamarse a sí misma de ese modo, porque pronto se convertiría en una bruja completa, que es lo que el Príncipe Oscuro necesitaba desde siempre. Se dirigieron juntos a las compuertas, sin suficiente confianza uno -sorprendido por la naturalidad del sobrenombre- y muy tímida la otra como para agarrarse de su brazo. Aún.


End file.
